Bridesmaids
by Mouse1992
Summary: Santana and/or Brittany always end up being a bridesmaid at a weddings that they both attend. Who knew they had so many mutual friends. Is it fate or just pure coincidence?


**BRIDESMAIDS**

There was going to be a marriage. No it wasn't mine, thank God. I had already done that nine years ago. The results... still married, no children, two careers, two separate lives. That is what probably kept us together. He is in the oilfield business and travels a lot and we only spend  
about one week a month together. If he was around all the time we would drive each other crazy and we more than likely would have split up. I'm sure he is getting some on the side when he is away but I don't ask and he does not tell. Me on the other hand take those needs into my own hands, with my collections of toys. It is not really much of a marriage but more an arrangement of convince. We make good money, have a nice house, nice cars and have extra for some of the finer things in life, so I just let it ride.

Anyways, the marriage. Quinn was getting married, her second. We both work for a large banking institution in management at the head office. We have worked close together for a number of years now and have become good friends. We go to some chick flicks together that the guys don't want to see, have a drink after work, talk about our lives, etc. I don't have a  
great social life and I guess I would have to say she is the closest friend that I have. I know she does not have a lot of friends either so it was not a surprise when she asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. I, of course, had to accept.

I was even feeling better about the whole thing when I found out the dresses we would be wearing would not be the typical hideous, make the bridesmaids look like fashion rejects, outfits. They were very tasteful in a black silver color scheme. It was something I would even wear out afterwards to a club or event.

It was Thursday evening, two days before the wedding. I was running about 10 minutes late when I entered the church where the rehearsal was taking place. I first noticed the bride to be, Quinn, with a group of people around her chatting. A light musical laughter reached my ears  
drawing my attention away, that is when I saw her. I was captivated, not is a sexual way but by her charisma. Her smile, it dazzled me, her flowing blonde hair waved and shone, glinting in the light, the sound of her musical voice, her bright eyes so alive, sparking with enthusiasm. Here was a person that loved life and it exuded from her, washing over everyone else around and infusing them with her vitality. I had never seen a person so alive.

It was Quinn's voice that brought me back to the situation, as she beckoned me to join them. I made my way over to the clustered group. Quinn introduced everyone around. Mother, Grandmother, Linda, the groom's sister, Brittany the vivacious blonde that had so captivated me and Lenard her husband. It turned out Brittany was an old friend of Quinn's that had flown  
in from down east to be a bridesmaid along with Linda and me.

We did not have a chance to say much more than hello before the Pastor started shuffling us into position and giving instructions. We went through the paces of the rehearsal in about half an hour and then decided that we should all go out for a bite to eat and a drink.

We ended up in a little pizza and pasta joint not far away. I ended up sitting next to Brittany and for some reason this excited me. I was just drawn to her in a way I could not explain. We started chatting and hit it off like old friends. She was very excitable and energetic and a  
number of times through the night she touched my hand while making a point, each time the thrill of it sent goose bumps up my arm. At one point our knees touched and I resisted the urge to pull it away, she left hers there too, I could feel my heart beating faster and my cheeks reddening. I felt like a young school girl on her first date. I don't know why I felt this way about her, I had never experienced any type of sexual feelings for another woman before. Even back in high school and college I had never experimented, not even a kiss.

I really had to go to the bathroom. I did not want to break our knee to knee touch but peeing on myself would have been much worse. I excused myself and headed for the ladies room. When I finished I exited the stall to see Brittany there. She was washing her hands. I stepped up beside her and washed too.

She turned to face me. "I just wanted to thank you for being so kind. I don't know anyone here but Quinn and her Mother and you have been so welcoming."  
I dried my hands and faced her. "My pleasure, you are very easy to get along and I'm having a great time."

She looked deep into my eyes and then leaned forward kissing me on the lips. She backed up looking to see my reaction. I am sure I looked shocked on the outside but my insides were going wild. There was just something about Brittany made me want her. I reached up and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to me. Our lips met, our tongues entangled. God, lusted after her, I needed her. The sound of the outer door to the bathroom opening shocked us apart. A moment later Quinn walked in. I washed my hands again not knowing what else to do and to keep up appearances.

"Glad to see you two getting along so well" Quinn said. "Sorry Brittany but there is so much to do for the wedding I have not got to spend all the time with you that I would like."  
"That's ok," said Brittany, "Santana here is keeping me company, we'll catch up later."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

Quinn headed into a stall and Brittany gave me one last quick, silent, kiss on the lips before leaving to go back to her seat. I just stood there for a moment a million feelings boiling throughout my body, my mind racing in circles. I made my way back to my seat on shaky legs.

We hung around for another twenty minutes or so. At one point Brittany had removed her shoe and ran her foot up and down my bare leg. It felt so good and I was so horny I was afraid I was going to leave a wet spot on the back of my dress. It was with disappointment that I said goodbye to her as she left with her husband.

All through my drive home I squirmed in my seat. Oh I needed to cum. It was getting late and when I got home the lights were out. I went to the bedroom intent on making my husband give me lots of orgasms. I looked in and saw him sleeping there. I realized then that he was not what  
I wanted anyways. I made my way to the basement f****y room. I undressed myself and laid down on the couch. One hand on my breast and one on my pussy I relived the nights events. In my fantasy Brittany pulled me into a bathroom stall, fucking me right there in the restaurant. I pinched my nipple imaging it to be her lips. I flicked my finger over my clit imaging it to be her tongue. I then finger fucked myself, curving my fingers and hitting my G spot, cumming over and over as I thought about Brittany. Finally satisfied I went to bed. My husband did not even move as I climbed in beside him. I had trouble going to sleep as my mind would not stop thinking about Brittany and what I wanted to do to her.

The next day at work was hell, I could not concentrate. Somehow I made it through the day without screwing anything up. I had a restless sleep that night, half dreaming and half fantasizing. The next morning I got up early and headed over to Quinn's to help her get ready for the big day.

When I arrived Brittany was there too. When I saw her a thrill went through my body and it was all I could do not to grab her and kiss her right there. We all went up to Quinn's bedroom and started getting Quinn ready, hair, makeup, dress. Just as we were finishing the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Quinn said, "It should be Linda"

The moment Quinn left the room, without a word, Brittany grabbed me and dragged me in to the en suite. Our tongues met in a furious kiss. Our hand roamed across each other's bodies. It was only when we heard the footsteps coming up the stairs that we pulled ourselves apart. Just like at the restaurant, it was so frustrating having to stop.

With Quinn ready to go the rest of us started to get ready. At one point I looked over and Brittany was in her bra and panties getting ready to put on her dress. I am sure my tongue lulled out of my mouth as I took in her sensuous sexy body. The swell of her breasts and the little bumps of her nipples showing through the bra. The flair of her hips, her long lean legs. I wanted to touch it all, kiss it all, and lick it all. Fuck I needed to cum and I wanted to cum with her tongue in my pussy. Two days ago I had never even thought about being with another woman and now that was all I could think about.

Once we were all done we headed down to the vehicles and over to the church. Somehow I made it through the ceremony without tackling Brittany and ripping her clothes off.

When it was all done, we had a little bit of time before the reception would be starting in the hall attached to the Church. I looked over to Brittany and she gave me a come hither look and turned and headed out. I knew she was heading for the bathroom and I quickly followed. As soon as the door the bathroom closed we were in each other's arms. Our tongues danced, her hand grabbed my breast and I moaned into her mouth, and then it happened.

FUCK!

Someone was coming in. We ripped ourselves apart just as two little old ladies came around the corner. I could not believe for a third time that this had happened.

"What a beautiful wedding, you girls looked lovely up there," said one of the women.

"Yes, I just love weddings," the other responded.

"Me too" I said, smiling, but on the inside I was cursing their timing.

Brittany grabbed my hand and said, "We should go."

I followed her out saying bye to the two ladies.

"Enough of this bathroom shit," said Brittany, "let's find somewhere better."

Just then a voice called out. "Oh there you are, great, we are ready to do photos, come on."

GOD, what does a girl have to do to get off?

We followed the photographer and spend the next half hour posing. It was then time for the  
reception line, followed by dinner, speeches, cake cutting, first dances.

Would it never end?

Finally the dance was in full force. I felt a touch on my arm and turned to see Brittany.

"Follow me," she commanded. I obeyed.

We slipped out of the hall leaving the bride, groom, our husbands and the party behind. We headed down a hallway, it turned, leading into another darkened hallway. Numerous doors lined both sides, they appeared to be classrooms. Brittany pulled me into one shutting the door behind us. The only light was from a between the edges of the almost closed blinds. It was not much but it was enough to look into Brittany's eyes and see the desire in her eyes that mirrored my own.

This time we knew we would not be disturbed and came together slowly. Instead of the fast, furious kisses of before our lips came together tenderly, our tongues gently touched. We just kissed and held each other for what must have been five heavenly minutes. I then felt her  
fingers slid down the zipper on the back of my dress. It fell from my shoulders. Her hands unclasped my bra and she helped me slid it down and off. The feel of her hands on my naked breasts was better than I anticipated and when she bent down and sucked one into her mouth. I almost came right then. Brittany made love to my breasts and I just reveled in the feeling. Finally I could wait no longer. I felt for the zipper in her dress and she helped me slip it off along with her bra. There she was, the object of my lust for the last two days standing before me in just panties and stockings. I have never wanted anything or anybody so bad. I started at her ear and started kissing, down her neck, back up and across her lips, down the other side. When I got to her breasts, I paused a moment admiring them. The perfect size, wine glass shaped, light pinkish nipples. I felt her hand on the back of my head pulling me forward. She wanted it as much as I did. I slipped her nipple between my lips, causing a moan to escape her lips. That moan was like music to my ears as continued my concerto upon her breasts. But I wanted more, I had to taste her. I kissed down her belly and when I reached the top of her panties I used my teeth and hands to slide them off.

"My legs are giving out," Brittany said as sank down to the floor, laying back and spreading her legs.

I started on one knee, kissing my way up. When I got to her upper thigh I moved to her other knee and started kissing.  
"Oh don't tease me! I need to cum so bad. I need to feel you now." Her hand wrapped up in my hair pulling me towards her.

When I got to her most intimate part I darted my tongue out, tasting another woman for the first time. I was overwhelmed by the look, the smell, the taste as they invaded my senses. I flicked my tongue over her clit invoking a shiver in Brittany. She thrust her hips forward and I  
went wild. I licked and sucked, tasted and enjoyed as she quickly built up to an orgasm. She was very wet and my face was covered in her juices. I continued relishing my first experience of making another woman orgasm. It did not take long to bring her to climax again.

She grabbed my head and pulled me up. Our lips met and we shared her juices, our tongues entangled.

"I need to taste you now," she stated as she pushed me back. She pulled my dress the rest of the way off and ripped off my panties.

I was so ready for it. I had nothing else on my mind since I first met Brittany two days ago. I was not disappointed the moment her tongue touched me, every nerve in my body jumped for joy. It was only moments before I was cumming all over her face. She continued to explore, kiss and  
lick me as I was lost in the heavenly sensations of her mouth. I reveled in her touch.

Eventually she moved up and we tenderly kissed. Her soft moist lips felt so good against mine. We spend the next half hour exploring each other. At one point we even scissored each other, our pussy's rubbing together, our juices mixing.

Finally exhausted we shared one last kiss and got dressed.

We headed back to the party. I met up with my husband and in an angry voice he asked, "Where have you been, I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, Brittany was not feeling well and I needed to take care of her."

"Humph," was all he replied.

Later that evening as we passed Brittany my husband said to her, "I hope you're feeling better."

She smiled as she said, "Much better, thanks to your wife."

* * *

_**This is my very first fanfic. More to come, promise!**_


End file.
